Heartlight
by serotonin
Summary: A young X-5 dreams about his sister


Heartlight  
  
A young X-5 dreams of his sister.  
  
This is a song fic to Neil Diamond's song Heartlight. None of the characters are mine so don't sue me, cause it aint worth it. *is song lyrics*  
  
The full moon shone through the window of a warehouse, onto the face of a young boy, who was fast asleep. Beside him, a girl the same age watched over the sleeping form of her brother.  
  
In his dream he walked down a long grey hallway. No. He didn't walk, he marched. He was in a line with his brothers and sisters, as they marched back to the barracks, to their sleeping quarters.  
  
He was in the sleeping quarters, and they were all lying on there own bed, some asleep, others just pretending. As soon as they heard the guards close the hall way door, the ones still awake got up. He saw Jondy jump over onto Maxie's bed, while Tinga walked over to the two younger girls. She was too old to be jumping on beds.  
  
He could see Syl poking her head out of her bed, looking longingly at the three girls, until Maxie got up and went over to her. Max and Jondy were the babies of the group, but Max was stronger, fastest, quieter than most of the others. She was smarter too, but she was real nice. He heard Maxie ask Syl if she would come and join them one her bed, and Syl quietly said she would. Syl was also younger than a lot of them, but not as young as Max or Jondy.  
  
Brin tried to tackle Zack, who just picked her up and dumped her back onto her own bed. But Brin tried again, and again, until Zack gave in and wrestled with her.  
  
He saw Eva slowly walk over to him, and heard her ask him if he would tell a story. He said no, but Ben would. But Eva didn't want Ben to tell her a story, she wanted him. When he said no again, she asked him if he would go up to the high place with her and sit with her there. He gave in after she pleaded with him for five minutes.  
  
He was up in the high place, sitting with Eva, just watching the full moon over the trees. Zack had told them it wasn't safe up there, not after what Ben did when Jack was caught. But they went anyway, and had asked Brin and Ben to be lookouts for them.  
  
They had been sitting there for about half an hour when Eva moved closer to him and asked him to tell her a story. He said only if she wouldn't tell the others. She promised she wouldn't, and as he began she slipped her small hand into his. Eva liked holding people's hands; it made her feel safe, even though they weren't.  
  
Slowly he told her a story. There was a girl and she was a princess. She had many brothers and sisters and they lived in a palace. But they weren't living in a good castle, it was more like a fortress, and an evil man kept them there. That evil man didn't want the princes and princesses to escape, so he always had guards watching them all the time. But one day those princes would escape and they would see the rest of the world, and no one would be able to stop them.  
  
When he finished, Eva clapped quietly and asked him if the princes and princesses got out, but he didn't know, so he couldn't answer. Eva asked him to tell her another story, a happy story. He told her he didn't know any happy stories. But then Maxie came out onto the roof, and looked at them. She asked what they were doing. Eva said that she wanted to hear a happy story and he wouldn't tell her one so would Max?  
  
Maxie sat down on the other side of him and curled up against his shoulder. He put a protective arm around her, and his other arm went around Eva, who had mimicked Maxie and curled up against him. Max began to tell a story about another Princess who lived in a castle protected by a dragon. She waited and waited for a prince to come rescue her, but none did. So she decided to escape. When she got past the dragon, she found her prince waiting for her. The prince had tried to save her, but her was afraid of fire. The prince swept the princess off her feet, and placed her on his white horse, before getting on himself. They rode away into the sunrise, and lived happily ever after.  
  
When she had finished the story, Eva was asleep. Eva was only just older than Maxie and Jondy, but she couldn't stay up all night like those two could. By then the moon had almost gone below the trees, and it would soon be dawn. Maxie got up and began to climb back down, but stopped when she didn't hear him or Eva coming after her. He told her not to worry that they'd be down in a while, he just didn't want to wake Eva up just yet.  
  
*Come back again  
  
I want you to stay next time  
  
Sometimes the world aint kind  
  
When people get lost like you  
  
In need  
  
I just made a friend  
  
A friend is someone you need  
  
And now that she had to go away  
  
I still feel the words that she might say*  
  
It was another night and he was on the roof with Eva again. She was curled up against his side and they sat silent, just watching the moon go on its journey. All of a sudden, Eva sat up and told him that one day she was going to fly to the moon and she would take him with her. They would have heaps of fun, and bring back some moon rocks for their brothers and sisters.  
  
He just smiled at her, and watched the moon again. It looked like there was someone in the moon tonight. Someone who just sat and watched everybody sleeping. He did that sometimes when he couldn't sleep. He would sit on the windowsill and watch over his sisters and brothers. He would watch over Maxie and Syl the most. Particularly Syl. Syl was the smallest, and she was his partner in so many things. Syl was one of his favourite sisters.  
  
He didn't like having favourites, but he couldn't help it. He just liked some brothers and sisters more than others. And he was beginning to add Eva to his favourites as well. He had stayed awake the night before and watched over them all, and found that he watched Eva just as much as he had watched Syl and Maxie. And now he was sitting up in the high place with her again, like they had so many days ago, when he had told her a story, their story. He had told Tinga that story too, when they were on a mission together, just two days ago. She had liked it, and had started to make up her own ending.  
  
While he was thinking, Eva got up and stood facing him, with the moon behind her. There was a gap between her right arm and her body, and the moon shone through the tiny gap. He told her and she looked down. She saw it and decided that it was her heart shining out to him. It meant that they would be the best of friends forever, because your heart only turned on it's light to special people. And if you were one of those special people then you were lucky. So he got up and stood in front of her. His heart was shining too.  
  
*Turn on your heartlight  
  
Let it shine wherever you go  
  
Let it make a happy glow  
  
For all the world to see.  
  
Turn on your heartlight  
  
In the middle of a young boys dream  
  
Don't wake me up to soon  
  
Gonna take a ride across the moon  
  
You and me*  
  
He was in the classroom and they were reading words off the projector.  
  
Duty  
  
Discipline  
  
Eva sat next to him, and Syl and Maxie were in front of them.  
  
Object  
  
Mission  
  
He felt Eva move next to him, and saw her begin to get up out of the corner of his eye. When he hissed at her to stay put she pointed at the guard at the front of the room. He was asleep. There were no other guards in the room either. Slowly, he and Eva poked everyone and pointed at the guard. They began to have mock fights in the room until Colonel Lyedecker came in and ordered them all be put in solitary confinement for the rest of the day and the night for disobeying strict orders.  
  
It was night and he was in a cell. He couldn't see anyone else and didn't know whether the others were even in the same area as him. He sat down in the corner of the room and sighed. He heard a sound next to him and heard Eva ask who it was. He told her and they started talking until they heard a noise at the front of his cell.  
  
He got up and stood at attention, but when the person opened the door, it was Maxie. She held up the keys and grinned. She had pulled her cell door of the hinges and found the keys. She only had to find Eva and Syl now. He told her that Eva was next door. She unlocked the door, and Eva rushed out and gave Maxie a hug and the hugged him.  
  
They were in the barracks. They had found Syl and had all gone back to the sleeping quarters. They didn't care if they got caught.  
  
But then Maxie started shaking. Just like Jack had started shaking before he got taken away. Jondy tried to make her stop but she couldn't. A guard came in the door, and saw Maxie shaking, and turned to leave and tell the Colonel. Eva and Zack attacked him, and knocked him out. Eva took the gun, while Jondy and Zack held Maxie up. She had nearly stopped shaking. They all followed Eva when she walked out of the room and into the corridor. But then Lyedecker turned the corner with two guards behind him. They all froze. Then Eva brought the gun up and aimed at Lyedecker. Before she could shoot, Lyedecker brought his gun up and shot her first. His Eva. His baby Eva was shot, and his Maxie was still shaking. They were going to kill her, he was sure of it.  
  
But Zack gave the order and they all jumped out the window. But before he jumped, he took a last look at the still body of Eva and made a promise to look after his other brothers and sisters and make sure none of them got hurt.  
  
*He's looking for home  
  
Cause everyone need a place  
  
And home is the most excellent place of all  
  
And I'll be right here if you should call me*  
  
He was walking down a long grey hallway. No. He didn't walk, he marched. He was older. He was taller. And beside him marched his baby sister Eva. She turned to him and he could see the light shining between her right arm and her body. Her heart was shining for him. Like his was shining for her. He smiled. She smiled back, and then was gone.  
  
*Turn on your heartlight  
  
Let it shine wherever you go  
  
Let it make a happy glow  
  
For all the world to see.  
  
Turn on your heartlight  
  
In the middle of a young boys dream  
  
Don't wake me up to soon  
  
Gonna take a ride across the moon  
  
You and me*  
  
The young boy woke up panting, as if he had been running, and he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I dreamed about her again. She was there with me."  
  
"Who, Krit, who?"  
  
"Eva. My Eva."  
  
"I'm sorry Krit." She replied as she gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm alright Syl. I just miss her, that's all. You understand don't you baby sister."  
  
"I understand. And stop calling me baby sister. I'm older'n you."  
  
"You're still my baby sister. You're my Syl."  
  
"Just like Eva was your Eva?"  
  
"Yeah. You're my Syl, she was my Eva, and Maxie is my Maxie. I don't know why but you three are the only ones that I call mine."  
  
"Well, you're my Krit. And you're the only one I call mine."  
  
Standing up, Krit turned around so that he was facing Syl. He looked down, and knew the answer to his question.  
  
"My heart light."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My heart is shining for you. Just like it shone for Eva. And it shone for Maxie too."  
  
"That's the moon silly."  
  
"No. Eva said it was her heart shining, and so I believe it is. And it is shining for you which means that we'll be best friends forever."  
  
Getting up, Syl stood behind Krit and told him to turn around.  
  
"There. My hearts shining for you too."  
  
*Home is the most excellent place of all  
  
And I'll be right here if you should call me  
  
Turn on your heartlight  
  
Let it shine wherever you go  
  
Let it make a happy glow  
  
For all the world to see.  
  
Turn on your heartlight  
  
In the middle of a young boys dream  
  
Don't wake me up to soon  
  
Gonna take a ride across the moon  
  
You and me  
  
Turn on your heartlight now  
  
Turn on your heartlight now*  
  
  
  
I hope that you like it. Inspiration has a funny way of striking me like a lightning bolt, and I have to write it down, and post it even if it is dumb. But for once I actually like this story. Please tell me if you like it. Please r/r. 


End file.
